User talk:99alextheman99
Welcome! Hello! if you have any questions or ideas, post them here! - 99alextheman99 Archives *Archive 1 -- All entries from Nov 2010 to Jan 2011 *Archive 2 -- Feb 2011 to Apr 2011 ---- Main Page -- Poll Don't forget to end the Poll. Done. Thanks. - 99alextheman99 23:48, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Custom Wiki Layout Ok, thanks. - 99alextheman99 22:45, May 3, 2011 (UTC) In game pics Achievement Point Ranking Chart How about combining all into one. Like this Sure, whoever said this. - 99alextheman99 23:21, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :I hadn't finished typing. I will change page. ::Page has been converted. What do you think? How come you left spartan bloks?! Hey alex, why did you leave spartan bloks :(? I know I left, but... Why did you leave? --Poe1204 Because of ding. And also DO NOT TELL HIM THIS: I have a new acount called Seargeant Johnson. - 99alextheman99 19:40, May 15, 2011 (UTC) To 99alextheman99 99alextheman99 if you still have the new sets, i want you to put pics of them on the page that it is on. I AM NOT MEGA BLOKS!!! - 99alextheman99 05:42, July 1, 2011 (UTC) i know just put some more images of this> how did you get this pic and this one i just made a new wiki so could you help me with it. Re:GO ON XBOX I CAN'T. I'M AT MY MOM'S. [[User:Anonymous ONI agent|A.O.A. ~ Semper Fi, Do or Die.]] 23:07, July 12, 2011 (UTC) It won't let me use chat. It being the Wii. 00:34, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Go to chat. I'm bored. [[User:Anonymous ONI agent|A.O.A. ~ Semper Fi, Do or Die.]] 16:09, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Pelican Warthog connector I have been thinking about doing a page on the piece that connects a Warthog to a Pelican. I will need pictures of it, as I will not be able to post any. Either just the pieces it needs, the 2 2x4 flats and the 1x2 talls, and the smooth 4x4 flat, or the whole thing built. -Ace Not on this wiki, but you can do that on the custom wiki. - 99alextheman99 18:04, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Questions ya can u send me a friend requst or some thing because im new and need some one to guide me around um okay how rare is the normal spartan but active camo i need to know hi thanks for the wecolme will help me with some projects on the wiki thanks dude!!!!1 yes u can help me with me micro figure i shold for my stop mtion project leve any coments to my profile Is there anything that has been not writtn ON THE FALCON, WHY DOES IT SAY AIR ASSAULT SPARTAN INSTEAD OF KAT I was banned for off-topic posting. It's likely temporary. I need someone to ask how long I'm banned for. »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 16:08, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I thought that this Scarab (yes, SCARAB!!!) deserves a page on the wiki. Link here: http://www.megabloks.com/en/kids/halo/blog/2011/08/build-of-the-century-nathaniels-custom-scarab/ Hi I have made some modifications to the Battlescape II page since you are the founder of this Wiki it is up to you if the modifications are to be cept. The modifications were simply to get that particuler article up to simplisity wikia standards.TERIDAX 02:12, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about low quality of my pictures, but better than nothing right Crushthecastle 01:57, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Hello again I have created a page called Spirit Dropship I was wondering if you could check it out and deside rather it should be cept or not you know being that it has been confirmed a set.TERIDAX 17:55, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I have added the Forerunner Structure page as you requested.TERIDAX 18:59, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I thought you deleted the Spirit Dropship page or did you just delet it and copy and paste all the info because besides the name it looks like the same exact page.But anyway I know Mega will make it a set because those were mostly adults who voted not kids and besides it's what the blog on the Halo Mega Blocks home page that matters, and I support the spirit 100% because its huge and like 2x bigger than the phantom.TERIDAX 01:17, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi I have added the Missle Hog vs Tower page and it will most likely be real because I saw it on ToyWiz for preorder and I just figured I'd add it and I have cadagorized it for "2012 sets,other, and sets" it from "overall looks" looks like an official Mega Bloks wiki page if I do say so myself.TERIDAX 06:20, October 3, 2011 (UTC) You like the 2 new pages well I look for all those little details and check on this wiki everyday I usually put about 3 hours into this wiki to make shure everything is in tip top shape for visitors.TERIDAX 00:33, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Do you think a section should be added for the Arbiter'a names you know Thel' Vadam and Ripa' Moramee.TERIDAX 00:44, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Um hi I am helping another wiki but for the home page how can a proper home page be made mainly advice is what I am looking for.TERIDAX 22:01, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Why has noone added the Active Camo Hunter 99 were placed in random sets one was given to a friend I have on youtube by a Mega Bloks employey.TERIDAX 00:47, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I request you remove this homophobic moron from the custom Wiki, he wrote FUCK U several times in a talk page after I told him to improve his grammar and called me a 'fag'. I'm banning him for a year anyways but please just fully ban him, he's just ann Imposter101 20:22, October 27, 2011 (UTC) I mean Noble Zero by the way. Good, I banned him for a year on the custom wiki. Imposter101 06:29, October 28, 2011 (UTC) A alo peoples I'm Baaack for the first time in weeks so whats been happen'in on the wiki while I was working on my own.TERIDAX 04:46, November 11, 2011 (UTC) HAYO! Well this is a shock posting messages and what not actualy works on the Wii as I am posting this commsnt with my Wii. Anyway I don't live in Canadam, but what time does Halo CEA come out in Canada because I know here in the United States where I live it comes out tommorow November 15.I'm hoping I can get my copy tommorow. Any way besides that happy late Remembrance Day and is Remembrance Day like Veteran's Day I'm only asking because they were both on November 11. TERIDAX What about this set. TERIDAX 00:51, February 3, 2012 (UTC) As I am a fan of LEGO, I am not joining this wiki. I am asking permission to use your username in my stop action movie (Brickipedia: The Portal:Wiki Wars) as the antagonist.Legosuperheroesfan 00:26, February 26, 2012 (UTC) PS. delete my user page 3 days after you respond to my request.